


pressure point

by redbluewriting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, Keith gives great massages, Kinda, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 06, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Riding, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), keith just wants his man to feel better, stressed lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluewriting/pseuds/redbluewriting
Summary: Lance is stressed beyond belief and upset with the way the teams been acting. Keith's back, and he's set on changing that.Or, Lance is tense, Keith sucks him off, gives him a massage, and rides him. In pretty much that exact order.





	pressure point

**Author's Note:**

> I did not edit this sorry

Lance, by the looks of it, had been having a pretty shitty week. Scrap week, Keith thought, _month_. Because Lance didn’t get this way overnight. No, this was the result of Lance being stressed out, overworked, mocked and ignored for a month at _least._ Keith had some idea why. Sure, him being gone, off with the blades then stuck on some stupid space whale with Krolia for almost two years had a lot to do with his boyfriends foul mood, but it was more than that. It was Shiro getting snappy with him, and Allura ignoring him, and Hunk and Pidge treating him like less of a friend and more of an annoyance. Keith’s absence would have been made all the more apparent by the others treatment of him. And now, Lance was near breaking point.

Keith hadn’t seen it at first, not in the moment he’d arrived. Now he felt bad for the way he’d brushed Lance off. His boyfriend had been so excited to see him, and Keith had been to, but in the midst of all that was happening he’d failed to notice how rundown Lance looked. It was obvious now. It was obvious in the way Lance stood, shoulders tight with tension, a firm scowl on his face, jaw locked as he ground his teeth together anxiously. It was torture, seeing him like that; his brave, beautiful, infallibly happy boyfriend, ground down by everyone around him until he was nothing but bare bones. And Keith knew right then and there, he had to fix it.

He got his chance that evening. Lance was still out on the training deck; he’d been training more and more these past few weeks. Keith hated to think it was for the wrong reasons. He didn’t join Lance in training, partially because he had other matters to attend to, partially because he wanted to be here, waiting. Keith waited on the bed, feeling cleaner and more comfortable than he had in a long time, in a nice loose t-shirt and those shorts he knew Lance loved. It was strange to think only a few months had passed here; everything felt so different to him.

Just as he was considering getting up to go find Lance, he heard the tell-tale fall of footsteps down the passage. Keith held his breath as Lance entered, steeling himself for the stormy, miserable expression Lance had been wearing all day. Sure enough, it was still there. It was past the point where training could fix things. Lance looked gorgeous; he was freshly showered, sweats clinging to his legs and hair still damp, his skin such a lovely, lovely shade, even if the slight shadows beneath his eyes made Keith’s heart clench. The training had been doing him well; tall, shoulders just a little broader than before… Keith stared at his bare arms as Lance slapped the scanner to shut the door, appreciating the muscle there. Pity he looked so unhappy.

“Hey, darling,” Keith said softly, keeping his voice light.

Lance mumbled a little response, not trying to be irritable towards Keith, just stressed. He dropped his bag onto the floor, tank top rising to show a little of his stomach as he reached to rub at a crick in his neck. Lance was frowning, probably not even realising he was. His eyes were skittish, a gloomy aura around him; people had really been getting to him, hadn’t they? Lance was still fumbling with his shoes at the other end of the room, not even really trying to get them off, so Keith went to him. He wrapped arms around his boyfriends stomach, plastered against his back, humming softly as Lance’s breath stuttered.

“Long day,” he said.

It wasn’t a question. He pressed a kiss to Lance’s shoulder and the man sighed.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Just tired. You know.”

“I know.”

Lance let go another tense breath as Keith mouthed at his neck, securing him with one arm and running a hand up to close lightly around his neck. He hated seeing Lance this stressed; it wasn’t good for him. Keith’s fingers travelled a little higher, before digging firmly into a few pressure points around Lance’s jaw. He jerked a little, eyes opening.

“That hurts,” he mumbled.

“Mm. Pressure points. You’ve been clenching your jaw, you’re stressed.”

Lance was still frowning, but he shut his eyes and let Keith work his fingers around his jaw, trying to loosen up some of the tension.

“Sorry I haven’t been here,” Keith said softly, getting Lance to drop his head back against Keith’s shoulder.

He kissed his chin, delighting in the small amount of stubble and Lance’s low hum as he knead the tension out from his jaw.

“Didn’t expect to get caught up in quite so much shit.”

Lance frowned a little deeper, relaxing minutely into Keith’s hands.

“It’s okay. You… found your mother.”

“I did, but I still missed you. And thought about you.”

Keith paused, then ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, lightly massaging his scalp. It was a little longer, shaggier, but still just as soft. _Good for grabbing_.

“Missed you too,” Lance whispered.

He sounded so tired. Keith felt anger rising in his chest.

“Others haven’t been treating you right, have they darling?”

Lance opened his mouth to protest, but Keith squeezed him, shutting him off.

“They haven’t.”

He scratched lightly at Lance’s scalp, soothing the mismatched emotions crossing his boyfriend’s face.

“They’ve got you all stressed out.”

Lance sighed.

“Everyone’s… been stressed,” he said, but his heart wasn’t in it.

“You need to relax,” Keith said instead of arguing with him.

They both knew he was right. He kissed Lance’s jaw before pressing his lips right against his ear.

“I’m gonna help.”

Lance followed him easily to the bed. He sat down heavily, probably expecting them just to cuddle and sleep, because he reached for Keith. Keith held himself back, taking in Lances downcast expression before slowly sinking to his knees. Lance realised what was happening the second Keith began tying his hair back into a messy sort of bun, the first protests starting to spill.

“Keith,” he sighed. “Baby, I know you’re tired-“

“I’m not tired,” Keith snapped.

He looked up at Lance intensely, purposefully ignoring the one stray strand of hair that fell across his cheeks. The floor wasn’t the best place to kneel, but to hell if Keith cared. He set his hands on Lance’s thighs, pushing his legs apart but never breaking eye contact.

“I’ve been gone for two years,” he said. “I’ve never been _less_ tired.”

Lance’s breath caught, fingers tightening a little around the sheets where his hands rested on the mattress. There was still that line of tension in his shoulders, and a perpetual frown. Keith sighed sadly, resting his cheek against Lance’s thigh.

“How can I get you to smile?”

Because it was wrong, like this. Lance could go through hell, could nearly die, and he’d still be smiling and cracking jokes. He shouldn’t look so stressed out. His lips parted easily when Keith leant up to kiss him, working his mouth open with tender nips to his bottom lip and soft, soft noises that Lance drank up like water. They separated, Lance’s eyes a little hooded. Keith leant in and licked across his lips, smirking a little as he pulled back. Lance huffed, but that was it. Best to get down to it then.

Keith returned to kneeling, stroking Lance’s thighs as he eyed the slight bulge in the fabric. Keith had been face to face with this enough times to know Lance wasn’t hard yet, just big. He pressed his mouth to the fabric, breathing hot air over it and making Lance shudder. Keith repeated the action, then again, cupping Lance’s balls through his pants and rubbing a palm gently over him. Lance was breathing a little faster, starting to harden under Keith’s ministrations. Keith looked up at him, trying to gauge his reaction as he licked over the damp cloth. The shirt he wore, Lance’s shirt, slipped a little off his shoulder and he let it, watching Lance’s eyes flick between Keith’s bare shoulder and his face.

Another minute of teasing, and Keith edged the hem of Lance’s sweatpants down. He lifted his hips, helping Keith pull them down to pool around his ankles. Lance’s cock was straining against his boxers now, begging for attention. Keith kissed heavily at Lance’s exposed thighs, marvelling at how slender, yet strong they felt beneath his hands. Lance twitched each time his lips wandered closer to the bulge, but didn’t say anything. Eventually, when his underpants looked tight enough to be painful, Keith shifted them so Lance’s dick sprung free. He leant in close, enough for his breath to play torturously over the skin, before looking up. He smirked.

“Hi.”

Lance huffed, a bright blush on his cheeks as he looked away, embarrassed. Keith chuckled, and Lance shoved him half-heartedly, a tense smile wavering on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s happy to see you,” he muttered, still unable to meet Keith’s eye or stop that vicious blush from spreading.

It wasn’t as if this was his first blowjob, not by a long shot; it had just been a while. Refusing to tease him any more than he had to, Keith returned his attention to the sight before him. Namely, Lance’s cock. Oh, he’d missed this. He ran a finger experimentally up the side, tracing over a vein, and Lance shuddered again. He was sensitive when he was tense like this. Keith tried not to salivate looking at it; he wanted that thing in his mouth _yesterday_. For two years, in fact. But he was still gonna work them up to it.

Lance’s breath left him in a rush when Keith licked a long strip up his cock. His fingers tightened in the sheets, knees coming a little closer together. Keith rolled a hand over his balls, and let his lips trail over Lance again. He riled him up with little kitten licks over the head, the bitter yet familiar taste exciting Keith further. He worked lower, leaving wet kisses all down his cock, coating it in saliva as Lance trembled above him. He wasn’t going to last as long as usual; Keith used that as an excuse to do what he’d been waiting for, dying for. Pausing for a moment with his lips suckling wetly on the tip, Keith looked up at Lance through long lashes. His boyfriend’s skin was nice and flushed, and though that tension was still evident, it was blurred together with pleasure. Keith went down on him in one long, slow movement, and swallowed.

Lance jerked, moaning loudly, a good three quarters of his cock down Keith’s throat. Keith revelled in the pleasure that flooded his eyes, the small, choked noises Lance made as he stayed there for a moment, before pulling off with a wet pop. Keith paused, drawing a few deep breaths before getting down to the real thing. Lance whimpered slightly; _fuck_ , as much as Keith hated what stress did to him, nothing could prepare him for how nice a Lance this vocal was. He couldn’t take that dick in fast enough. Lance’s legs twitched as Keith swallowed him down again, moving up and down his cock, wet and messy but full of enthusiasm.

“Keith, _ngh,_ you feel so good.”

Lance whined, actually _whined_ , his fingers finally leaving the sheets to thread through Keith’s hair. They tugged on his short ponytail, aborted little cries spilling from Lance’s lips as Keith sucked on his cock. This is what Lance deserved, he thought happily, a nice warm mouth, hair to pull on, someone to grab his legs as they twitched and kicked out a little at the sensation. Keith moaned around his cock, struck by a weird surge of possessiveness, of pride, and affection. Lance was his, this was _his_ man, and the rest of the world didn’t deserve him, not when they treated him like shit. Keith took him deeper, spurred on by that thought, relaxing him jaw so his nose just brushed Lance’s pubic hair.

He had to pull back a second later to heave in air, but Keith didn’t hesitate. He was back on him, tugging on Lance’s knees, bobbing his head faster, trying to convey to him just how much Keith was loving this. Because he was. The bitter taste of pre-cum, Lance’s cock thick and heavy on his tongue, the heady smell of his sex making Keith begin to harden… He moaned again, partially out of pleasure, mostly so Lance would feel the vibrations. And oh, he liked that. He tugged a little harder on Keith’s hair, nothing like his usual, domineering presence, more desperate than anything. Keith let him, urged him on, urged him to go harder, to thrust a little into his mouth.

Lance was coming apart. He was panting, a tight frown on his face as his lips parted in pleasure and he cried. He fisted Keith’s hair, fucking his mouth very gently as his other hand dug fingers into the bed to keep him balanced. Keith lived for every second of this, loving it more and more the closer Lance got to orgasm. He pulled off, kissing sloppily over the head before digging his tongue into Lance’s slit and wriggling it. Lance moaned, curling over a little. Then Keith was taking him in again, setting a fast, almost furious pace. He gripped Lance’s thighs, yanking his underwear off entirely so he could rest the man’s legs over his shoulders. Once Keith had him in that position, he didn’t hold back.

Keith bobbed his head faster, alternating between fast, shallow thrusts and ones where he took Lance in deep. It felt so nice, Lance’s cock in his mouth, his smell overwhelming Keith’s senses. He could stay like this all fucking day, Lance fucking his mouth, his pleasured noises music to Keith’s ears. Keith took him all in, deeper, as far as he could go. He nearly gaged, nails gripping Lance’s bare thighs as he held himself down on Lance’s cock. Spit dribbled over his chin, shining against their skin, and Keith couldn’t believe how aroused he was.

He drew back halfway, just to suck air in through his nose. Lance was so, so close, he just needed that final push. Keith sucked hard, and Lance yanked his hair, a low moan tumbling from his lips. He was trembling, babbling things Keith couldn’t even understand. Keith’s eyes flickered up, blinking through a haze of sex up at Lance. Stormy blue eyes met his, and Keith sank down, down, taking him all in. Lance’s mouth dropped open, captivated by Keith’s eyes and the spit dribbling down his chin and his own cock prying those cherry-red lips apart. Keith fluttered his eyes, and moaned, Lance’s cock hitting the back of his throat. And Lance was coming.

His legs seized up around Keith’s shoulders, stomach tightening and hands pulling desperately at Keith’s hair as he came down his throat. He cried out, doubled over around Keith, heels drifting lightly over the red paladin’s back. Keith desperately needed air, but he stayed, swallowing again and again around Lance as he came, his large cock pulsing in his throat. The second Lance’s finger loosened, he pulled off, gasping raggedly for air. Lance looked dazed, drooling a little as Keith kissed the softening head of his cock and wiped spit off his chin.

It took a minute for them both to calm down. Keith knelt there, breathing, blinking away the tears that had gathered in the corners of his eyes. Lance collapsed back, hitting the bed with a thump and staying there, his chest heaving. Neither spoke, neither could. Keith stood up, crawling over his boyfriend until Lance was forced to meet his eye.

“Shit,” he said breathily.

And now Keith couldn’t stop looking at his lips. He’d been biting them, so now they were all red and slick.

“C’mere,” Lance mumbled, seemingly reading his mind, because the next second he had arms around Keith’s waist and was licking into his mouth.

It was dirty, him tasting himself like this. Lance groaned, and Keith bit lightly on his tongue, sucking on it as a replacement for his cock.

“Damn, boy,” Lance mumbled, smirking.

Keith liked that, that smirk, that playful, satisfied look in his eye. What he didn’t like was the tension and lingering stress in Lance’s body, the knots he could feel in his shoulders when he rubbed his fingers into the flesh. For the time being, he kept up the kisses, turning them deeper and sweeter as Lance came down from his orgasm. The man sighed against his lips, but it wasn’t quite as pleasure-filled as Keith would have hoped. Sure, Lance had enjoyed the blow job, but Keith could tell he was still holding to some of the stress. He wormed his hands under Lance’s back, his shirt, pressing hard into a tight knot of muscles. Lance groaned against his lips, and Keith pulled back.

“Turn over,” he murmured.

Lance looked at him funny for a second, but obeyed anyway, let Keith lift his shirt off and discard it. Lance lay down on his stomach on the bed, crossing his arms under his chin.

“You wanna fuck me?” He asked, peering at Keith over his shoulder.

“No.”

Keith looked down on him, admiring the long stretch of tan skin, scarred from the explosion that had nearly taken Lance from them. There were a few new, fresher bruises, and smaller scars; but Lance was beautiful. Keith hummed, climbing over him to straddle his hips. Lance made a confused, curious noise, and Keith shushed him.

“I’m giving you a massage,” he explained.

Lance raised a brow, huffing in amusement as Keith shoved his face into the pillow.

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re tense as hell, dude.”

Lance lay comfortably with his head on the pillow, shrugging a shoulder.

“Do your worst.”

Keith smirked. _I will_. He started slow, running hands over Lance’s back to warm the skin. Lance sighed happily as he knead fingers gently into his shoulders, squeezing the flesh and chasing some of the tightness out of his muscles. Keith leant forward, pressing a kiss to his neck before settling back and beginning in earnest. Lance was way, way too tense; his back must be killing him. Keith delighted in the happy hum that came from his boyfriend as he dug powerful fingers along his shoulder blade, working out the knots there.

Keith had spent enough time on his own to know which parts of the body grew pained due to stress, and the best places to touch to relieve that. He worked along to Lance’s arms, digging his thumb between the joints where his arm met his shoulder. Lance flinched, hissing sharply as Keith pressed hard into the pressure point.

“Shh,” he soothed. “It’s gonna feel better.”

Lance trusted him, let it happen. Keith rubbed his thumb in a small circle, pressing hard into the point again, and he could feel the muscles relaxing. Lance sighed as he released him, moving for the other arm. Returning to his shoulders, Keith spent a good few minutes kneading the flesh of his shoulders, drawing appreciative groans and small whimpers of pain from Lance as he worked the tension out. Higher, where his shoulders met his neck. Keith knew there was a spot here that would be particularly painful, and sure enough, when he rubbed over the tight muscle, Lance jerked, burying his face in the pillow. Keith soothed him with a soft kiss to his shoulder, squeezing Lance between his thighs as he knead into the knotted muscles relentlessly.

He could tell when it began to relieve the pain; Lance relaxed into the mattress, tensing a little as he went for the second shoulder but sticking it out in favour of the eventual relief. Keith worked his neck gently, cradling Lance’s head as he rubbed over the muscles and chased the tension out. Lance groaned when he pressed against the pressure points at the base of his head, going lax once the pain began to fade and he was flooded by calm. Keith looked him over, happy with his work as he continued to knead fingers into his shoulder and run firm hands up his back.

Lance was significantly more relaxed than he had been an hour ago, and Keith couldn’t help the swell of pride. It almost looked like Lance might be falling asleep, and Keith didn’t blame him. But he still had plans. These shorts were nice, little more than underpants, really, that hugged his ass and allowed him to settle comfortably against Lance’s lower back. Keith continued his massage, kneading Lance’s shoulder, except this time when he pushed forward with his hands, he gave his hips a small roll. It wasn’t enough to elicit a reaction from Lance yet, but Keith delighted in the way his shorts dragged over Lance’s back. He resisted smirking, carding through Lance’s hair as he rolled his hips again, enjoying the slight bit of friction.

Still not enough. Keith dug his fingers firmly into Lance’s shoulder blades and he groaned. Awake, then. Keith sat up properly, arching his back a little as he ground down on Lance’s back. _Fuuuck_ , that was exactly what he needed. He could feel himself getting hard, just enough friction from his pants dragging over Lance’s flesh to excite him. Keith rolled his hips in a wider circle, beginning to really enjoy himself. This was nice, this was just what he wanted, Lance spread out beneath him, between his thighs, handsome and beautifully toned. Keith lowed the way they flexed whenever Lance moved.

Keith gasped a little, nails digging into lance’s skin as he used him to get himself off. That caught his attention. Lance shifted slightly, making a questioning noise. Keith smirked, groaning as he pushed Lance’s face back into the pillow and rolled his hips filthily over his back. He heard the blue paladin moan something into the pillow, but couldn’t decipher it. A hand wandered from where it was propped under Lance’s chin to reach back for Keith. Lance grabbed his thigh, groaning as he felt Keith dry humping his hips, rolling forward and dragging his clothed erection over Lance’s back.

“ _Fuck_ , Keith.”

He heard that one alright. Keith chuckled, voice dissolving into a breathy little sigh as he the friction had him seeing stars.

“Look so good,” he gasped. “So fucking _hot_.”

Lance chuckled, bucking his hips a little into the mattress. He whined, trying to twist over.

“Wanna see you,” he whined.

Keith watched him struggle for a moment before raising himself up on his knees so Lance could flip over. He didn’t let him sit though; the second Lance had turned onto his back, Keith sat on his stomach, pressing him down into the mattress with a sultry smirk.

“Ooh, my god,” Lance groaned, his head falling back against the pillow. “You look good.”

And he did. Keith flicked a bit of hair back, well aware his skin as flushed from arousal, dick straining against his shockingly tight shorts, helplessly humping Lance’s stomach. Lance moaned as he brought his hands up to grip Keith’s hips. Keith let him admire for a moment, let him hold, let Lance run hands all over his thighs and squeeze his ass, urging his to grind down on him. He pushed Keith back a little, so his cock was rubbing at his clothed ass. Lance was hard again, unsurprisingly, hair all mused form the attention Keith had been giving him, his skin practically _glowing_. And Keith decided right then, he wasn’t letting Lance do any of the work.

His boyfriend startled a little as Keith snatched his hands off him and slammed them over his head. It wasn’t hard to hold Lance down, not with his Galra strength; but Keith needed his hands free.

“Stay,” his whispered, sultry and low, dragging a finger down Lance’s cheek as he released his wrists.

He grabbed Lance’s shirt, lying on the edge of the bed, and returned to his wrists. Lance’s breath stuttered as Keith fastened his hands as best he could to the end of the bed. He shivered, excited, as Keith settled back against his stomach and smirked devilishly at him. Lance tested his wrists against the loose bindings, clearing itching to touch.

“No,” said Keith. “You’re not in control, not tonight.”

Lance licked his lips, and if Keith grew harder because of that, well… no one needed to know. He rolled his hips again, propping himself up with a hand on Lance’s chest. Oh, it was so much better like this, seeing Lance’s expressions. He wanted more. Keith went for the nightstand, fishing out the bottle of lube they had stashed there. Lance’s eyes widening when he saw it, arching a little into Keith. Keith shivered as Lance watched him, feeling hot under all the attention. It made him feel sexy, feel wanted, as he edged his shorts down, over the swell of his ass, and Lance jerked forward to try and see more. Keith let the shorts drop to the ground, straddling Lance properly. He slicked his fingers up slowly, and Lance was captivated by it. Captivated by Keith’s pale skin, the blush that went from his cheeks to his collar, spreading over his chest. Captivated by _him_.

Keith gasped around the intrusion as he fucked himself down on his fingers, rolling his hips and keeping himself propped up so Lance could see. His boyfriend whined, straining against the bonds, desperate to be the one prepping him.

“ _Relax_ ,” Keith purred, then hiccupped as he pressed a second finger in.

“Keith…”

Lance whined, twisting a little, bucking up into him. Keith huffed, a smile on his lips, stolen when he gasped.

“You deserve this,” he murmured, as he began to scissor his fingers. “You deserve- _mm,_ everything.”

Lance was going out of his mind watching, mouth watering at the sight of Keith fucking himself open on his own fingers.

“Please,” he breathed. “Please, let me touch you. I- I’ll make it good, Keith, I’ll be good.”

Keith shook his head. He leant down, brushing his lips against Lance’s.

“You’re perfect down here, darling.”

Lance groaned, biting at his lip when Keith hissed at the feel of another finger pushing its way in. Oh god, _god_ , he wanted Lance’s cock so badly. He could feel it rubbing against his ass when he leant back, nice and hard and ready for him. Still in Lance’s shirt, Keith let the fabric brush over his member mercilessly, getting Lance to squirm.

“C’mon,” he whined. “Keith, _Keith,_ I want you.”

And who was Keith to deny him? Besides, it wasn’t as if he’d be giving Lance what he wanted right away. His boyfriend threw his head back as Keith slicked up his cock, quickly returning to watching him, not wanting to miss a second. Keith smirked at him as he positioned himself about Lance’s cock, running a head between his cheeks. A shuddering groan is what he got in return. Taking mercy on him, Keith steadied himself with a hand on Lance’s chest, and guided the head to his aching hole. _Fuck_ , his body responded enthusiastically, trying to draw his dick in deeper. Keith gasped, holding still, watching Lance’s brows furrow in pleasure as he sank down.

“ _Oh_.”

The noise punched from Lance was so small, and so soft, Keith was overwhelmed by sudden tenderness. When he lay a hand subtly over his boyfriend's chest, he could feel his heart hammering away. Lance’s eyes had shut, and he mouthed soundlessly around the pleasure as Keith bottomed out. It was fascinating, watching him reveal in the sensation. Lance twisted slightly, pushing his hips softly up into Keith’s.

“Lance.”

His eyes opened, blinking up at Keith in a daze.

“I love you,” said Keith.

Lance’s eyes widened, and his breath caught. Keith stroked his cheek, feeling so close to him, with Lance inside him, his heartbeat under his fingertips.

“I love you, Lance. You are so important to me.”

Lance didn’t know what to say. His lips were parted, trembling slightly.

“I…”

But Keith didn’t need him to say anything, just needed him to know. He picked himself up, and ground his hips down around Lance.

“ _I love you_ -” the words left Lance in a rush of air.

He groaned, throbbing inside him. Keith began to build up a rhythm, drawing more and more noises from Lance. Keith rode him how Lance liked most, hard, deep, messy. He let the most obscene noises tumble from his lips as he found the perfect angle, driving both of them insane with his rolling hips and strong thighs. Lance was desperate to touch, but Keith didn’t free him up, let him squirm and beg. Lance thrust up into him, making Keith gasp. Keith slowed down because of it, slowly, sensually, rolling his hips.

Lance was beginning to lose function. His mouth hung open, a constant stream of moans spilling from his lips. He looked so much better than earlier, a healthier colour to his skin already, the deep frown gone from his face. Keith revelled in that, in the fact he’d managed to relieve Lance of some of that stress. Instead of hunching his shoulders, he was arching from the bed, arms flexing against the shirt binding his wrists. Instead of grinding his teeth anxiously, he was gasping and begging Keith for more, _more, let me feel you, baby, so good_. Gone were the nervous jitters, the tight lips, the fierce frown. Lance was dissolving, bit by bit, pleasure pulling him apart.

Keith kissed him, let him suck on his fingers, dragged his tongue over Lance’s neck and bit as his stubbled jaw. He kept it hot and heavy, dirty, slow yet intense. His hips stuttered, biting his lip to try and stop himself coming as Lance’s cock brushed against his prostate.

“I’m close… _Keith_ , I, _ah,_ ‘m so close.”

Keith’s mouth watered, looking down at his boyfriend. He worked his hips faster, slamming himself down on Lance’s cock. Closer, closer; Lance’s brows drew together, arching up, about to come-

Keith pulled off him, grabbing the base of his cock to stop him coming. Lance _sobbed_. He bucked into Keith’s hand, a cry ripped from his lips as he was robbed of his orgasm. Keith almost felt bad, except that he’d never been this aroused in his life, watching Lance fall to pieces. That was it, the last of his control, gone. Lance cried, twisting, trying to seek out Keith’s warmth.

“Baby,” he whined. “ _Baby_ , please, I _need_ you.”

Keith waited until he’d calmed down a little before releasing his cock and leaning over Lance. He ran a thumb over his lip, all red and bitten. He hummed; god, Lance looked good like this.

“Not yet,” he whispered. “Don’t want you to think about anything else, but me, and how tight I am around you, and how good you feel.”

Lance whimpered, and Keith soothed him with a kiss. It was rare, for the other to be this vulnerable. Usually it was Lance taking care of Keith, but in this instance… he liked it. He was gonna fuck Lance until the only thought that could get through his mind was how amazing he felt. Keith gripped his cock, lining himself up, and Lance sobbed as he sank back down. Words spilled from his lips as Keith began moving again, taking his time working back up to their rhythm. Lance fell into a type of trance, eyes half shut as he watched Keith ride him. He was gorgeous just like this, spread out, blissed out, taking whatever Keith gave him. He’d earned this.

Keith rode him hard until he saw the tell-tale signs of Lance’s orgasm approaching. He waited until the man was panting, moaning soundlessly at the pleasure that ran through him, about to consume him. When Keith pulled off again, he really did cry. Keith crowded forward, sealing his lips over Lance’s before the wretched sob could escape him. Lance’s eyes were screwed shut, body shaking as Keith stopped him coming. He shook with sobs, legs twitching as Keith cooed over him, kissing Lance again and again as tears dripped own his cheeks.

“Please,” his voice was almost gone, rough and raspy. “ _Keith_.”

Keith kissed him, nibbled at his lower lip, coaxed his tongue into his mouth. Lance couldn’t stop shaking, delirious.

“Good boy,” Keith whispered, stroking his hair. “So good, Lance, you’re doing so well.”

Lance gasped, moaning as Keith captured his lips again.

“Gonna make you feel so, so good,” Keith promised. “You want that, love? Want to feel good?”

Lance nodded, head rolling against the pillow.

“Cause you always make me feel good,” Keith whispered, mouthing at his neck. “You’re so good to me, Lance. Know how to fuck me right, know how to make me feel _loved._ ”

He reached down, teasing Lance’s cock around his entrance, and the man cried silently. He was so overwhelmed, overstimulated; Lance belonged solely to pleasure now.

“You alright, darling?”

Lance was out of it, but when he met Keith’s eye, he was pleading.

“You take such good care of people,” Keith said, licking a strip up his jaw. “Such good care. And you deserve to feel so, so good, Lance.”

The head popped in, and Keith bit his lip at the sensation.

“Lemme take care of you,” he murmured, running a thumb over Lance’s lips.

He rocked his hips slowly, making Lance’s eyes roll back. With steady hands, he reached up to untie Lance’s wrists, rubbing over the skin lovingly. Lance’s hands were shaking. Keith set one on his hip, guiding Lance’s other toward his mouth. He sucked on a finger, moaning around it as Lance watched him with hooded eyes. Releasing the slicked up finger, he pulled Lance’s hand back, guiding it toward his ass. He pressed Lance’s fingers to his hole, where he could feel his cock sliding in and out of Keith, and watched the man's mouth open soundlessly.

Keith was beginning to pant, trembling with pleasure. He set both of Lance’s hands on his hips, grinding down on him. Lance had lost all coherency; he gripped Keith’s hips and moaned weakly as Keith began to ride him again. Oh, they were both close now. Lance’s eyes flickered up to meet his, pleading.

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith whispered.

He slammed his hips down, and Lance choked on his next moan. Faster, deeper. Keith was chasing his own pleasure just as much as Lance’s. He gripped Lance’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Lance threw his head back, tears leaking from his eyes as he looked up at Keith. His whole body shook as he approached orgasm-

“Lance,” Keith breathed. “Come for me, Lance.”

Lance went rigid, mouth opening soundlessly as his fingers dug into Keith’s and his hips stilled. He came hard, one of the most intense orgasms Keith had seen, pulsing inside him. Lance was shaking hard, stuttering quietly as Keith rode him through it. Lance came apart perfectly, in every way Keith needed him too. When he finally opened his eyes, Keith was slipping off him gently, kneeling over him and wiping the wetness away from Lance’s cheeks.

“You did so well, darling,” he murmured.

Expecting Lance to be practically comatose by now, Keith yelped in surprise as he was tugged forward harshly. He fell forward, bracing himself against the head of their bed as Lance forced his legs apart. There was still cum dripping out of his ass, _Lance’s_ cum, creating an absolute mess now that Lance had positioned his face between Keith’s thighs-

Keith gasped, nearly screamed, when Lance didn’t hesitate to seal his lips over Keith’s puckered hole and sucked. He fell forward, barely able to support himself, as Lance’s grip on his thighs tightened, holding him down against his face. He forced his tongue into Keith’s twitching hole, wriggling it, and Keith couldn’t _breathe_. Maybe it was disgusting, but it was enough of a surprise that he couldn’t even care. His own cock leaked precum onto his stomach, begging to be touched. Keith grabbed himself, pumping his dick as Lance licked as sucked at his sensitive hole, drawing ragged cries from Keith.

He came with a shout, all over Lance and the pillow, spasming around that talented tongue. It kept going, prodding, circling his rim as Keith shook so hard his vision blurred. He gripped Lance’s hair, pushing his head back and trying to free his hips. Lance let him go reluctantly, a satisfied smirk just gracing his lips, despite how exhausted he looked.

“Gotcha,” he panted, sounding _wrecked_.

Keith stared at him, bewildered. There was cum on Lance’s face now, and through his sweaty hair, cheeks flushed and body spent. He ran a hand over those sweaty cheeks, shaking his head.

“You’re a mess,” Keith murmured fondly.

A hot mess. A really hot mess. Lance chuckled weakly, then sighed as he shut his eyes.

“ _Fuuuck,_ ” he breathed.

Keith smiled softly down at him. They were both a mess, hot and sweaty and sticky, tears on Lance’s cheeks and a tremble in his thighs. That… was something. He collapsed down beside Lance, running a hand over his chest, relieved to heart his heartbeat calming down. Lance didn’t seemed stressed at all now. Keith hummed happily, satisfied after his own orgasm and immensely happy he’d managed to make his boyfriend feel better. He kissed Lance’s shoulder, then his neck.

“Any chance I can get you into a shower.”

“Absolutely not,” Lance answered.

He wrapped an arm around Keith’s middle, trapping him.

“You’re a filthy, filthy man,” Keith muttered with deep affection.

“I’m _your_ filthy man.”

Keith chuckled, shaking his head. “The filthiest. And I’m never letting go of you.”

Lance hummed, a small smile gracing his lips, but his eyes were sliding shut. Keith pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep, you need to rest.”

There was no protest. Lance settled down, his body giving in to exhaustion. Keith stroked his face, ran delicate fingers over his brows so the very last of the tension slipped from his body. God, he wouldn’t trade this man for the universe.

-

Lance woke to the feeling of soft sheets and a pleasant ache in his muscles. He blinked his eyes open, staring at the ceiling and the light filtering through their artificial window. The bed beside him was empty, but still warm, and when he turned to the side he could see a little note from Keith resting on the night stand. Lance smiled, relaxing back into the covers. He needed a shower, but evidently Keith had gone to the effort of cleaning them up a little after he’d passed out, because he was wrapped in a clean blanket and his skin didn’t feel too dirty.

Lance smiled happily, thinking back to last night. Despite the slight ache, he felt better, Keith’s massage and… other tactics succeeding in relieving some of the tension from his body. Footsteps sounded just outside, and Lance smiled; that would be Keith, coming back to-

The door was wrenched open, a furious looking red paladin appearing in the doorway. He was panting, hair sticking up at all odd angles and dressed in Lance’s shirt and some sweatpants.

“Morning babe-“

“You _died_?” Keith screeched. 

Lance paused, tongue twitching. He could hear some other paladins cursing down the hall. Okay, Keith had found out about his little… incident.

“When were you gonna tell me!” Keith yelled, storming into the room.

Lance paused, looking at him guiltily.

“It wasn’t… permanent?” He offered with a small smile.

Keith was fuming, hands gathering into fists and-

“Right,” he said.

Lance blanched as the red paladin ripped off his shirt, crawling into bed and over Lance.

“Uuum.”

“Well now I have to fuck you again,” Keith muttered angrily, like it was such a chore.

Lance stared, and stared, then burst out laughing.

“Not what I expected your reaction to be,” he admitted, shaking his head.

“Yeah, well…” Keith was trying very hard not to smile. “That’s what you get for doing stupid things.”

Lance gazed at him, exasperated.

“I’m discouraged from being stupid, truly, I am.”

Keith faked a glare.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, shoving half-heartedly at Lance face before surging forward to kiss him.

“You know I care,” he mumbled against Lance’s lips.

And yeah, Lance knew. He really did.


End file.
